harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Attack at the Burrow
The Attack of the Burrow refers to the short and rather chaotic skirmish at the Burrow in Ottery St. Catchpole almost immediately after the Fall of the Ministry of Magic, on August 1, 1997. After taking over the Ministry, the Death Eaters rapidly arrived at the Burrow, smashing up the wedding of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour and interrogating those present, including several Order of the Phoenix members. Background The Second Wizarding War had entered its worst phase in the summer of 1997. Albus Dumbledore, leader of the Order of the Phoenix, was killed during an assault on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and there was a break-out of Death Eaters from Azkaban that the Ministry of Magic kept secret from the public. The Death Eaters attempted to kill Harry Potter when the Order removed him from his relatives' home in late July, and a battle ensued, but Harry escaped to the Burrow. There, the Weasley family and friends celebrated the wedding of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour on August 1. However, that same day, the Death Eaters made use of the many high-ranking Ministry officials they had under the Imperius Curse to take over the Ministry. Attack 's Patronus warns wedding guests Death Eaters are coming.]] Using their newly acquainted power, the Death Eaters rapidly organized attacks of every residence connected to the Order. Kingsley Shacklebolt was able to send his Patronus to warn those attending the reception at the Burrow, and some guests managed to escape. Hermione Granger Apparated herself, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley to Tottenham Court Road, away from the fray. Those who remained behind were roughly interrogated for hours by the Death Eaters who arrived and who wanted to know Harry's whereabouts. They searched the Burrow from top to bottom, and found the Weasley family ghoul, who had been transfigured to resemble Ron sick with spattergroit as a cover for him travelling with Harry and Hermione. At the same time, more Death Eaters broke into all Order-connected houses. Dedalus Diggle’s house was burned down, although thankfully he was not there, and Ted and Andromeda Tonks were tortured for information, and left shaken but otherwise all right. However, there were no casualties. In the meantime, Harry, Ron and Hermione were tracked using the Taboo curse by two Death Eaters, Antonin Dolohov and Thorfinn Rowle. After a brief skirmish, the trio escaped to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Aftermath Ultimately, those at the Burrow were released relatively unharmed. Arthur Weasley sent a Patronus message to that effect to Harry, Ron and Hermione, telling them not to get in contact, as the Weasleys were subsequently placed under constant surveillance by the Voldemort-controlled Ministry. Ron's cover story of being ill at home with spattergroit was maintained until the spring of 1998, when the trio was captured by Snatchers and brought to Malfoy Manor. This forced the other Weasleys to abandon the Burrow and go into hiding at Shell Cottage and Muriel's home. Behind the scenes In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange and the Werewolf Fenrir Greyback attacked and destroy the Burrow during the Christmas season of 1996. This event was caused a very big difference from the novel. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Category:Second Wizarding War